An Impudent Tongue
by Anath Tsurugi
Summary: Kili makes an insulting remark about Thranduil, which the elf king cannot let stand. (Thranduil/Kili, Implied Fili/Kili)


(A/N) Well…here's another prompt story.

Warnings: Oral sex, noncon (sort of dubcon, maybe, since a deal gets made, but yeah), implied Durincest. And with that, here…have some evil elf kings violating innocent dwarf princes for your turkey day.

**An Impudent Tongue**

The only sound to fill the throne room of Thranduil, elf king of Mirkwood, following the young dwarf's remark was silence…deadly silence.

Several of the dwarves looked to be holding back laughter, but Thorin was mildly horrified at the lewd words that had just left his nephew's mouth. Not that he didn't appreciate Kili's creativity in mocking the elvin king, but now was really not the time to be playing games…when they had Thranduil's dungeon before them and his guards' spears behind.

Thranduil, for his part, just sat staring at the young heir of Durin, shocked at his boldness. Certainly, it wasn't true, but just to _hear_ the words from the impertinent young thing's lips…

"Did…did you honestly just…"

"What? Can't bear to repeat such naughty words, King of Mirkwood?" the young dwarf challenged, staring defiantly back at him. "You heard me the first time. I'm beginning to wonder if you even _are_ fit for a hobbit with the way you're blushing. You can't have got very many elf maids to blush with an attitude like that."

Wrong. How very wrong the young dwarf was. It wasn't embarrassment the king's pale skin flushed with. It was _interest._ There was something about the defiant young prince that made him _swell._ How thrilling it would be to take the wild creature down a few pegs…and what a perfect demonstration of his power over Thorin and his companions…to have the little prince…to show him just how good he _really_ was.

"Do you _want_ to know, little prince? Do you _want_ to see…just how large it is?" he asked, a smirk spreading across his face.

The young dwarf blanched at this, taking an involuntary step back. Thranduil could tell just by the way he moved that the boy was a virgin.

"W-what?"

"You heard me the first time," he returned mockingly. "Bring him to me," he ordered the guards.

"_NO!_" the dwarfling's brother shouted, making to fight back. It took two of the guards to restrain him while two more dragged the young prince forward, struggling every inch.

"Let him go!" Fili screamed, struggling with all his might. "I'll kill you! _I'll kill all of you!_"

"Uncle!" Kili called faintly, eyes wobbling in fear as he was forced to his knees before the king.

"Thranduil, I swear, if you do _anything_ to him-" Thorin started.

"You'll do what, exactly? You're in no position to be making threats, Thorin," the elf king said as he stood, reaching a hand down to stroke Kili's hair. Kili turned his head and tried to bite that hand, but Thranduil pulled back a little too quickly.

"Let's have none of that," the king scolded. "How about we make an arrangement…you and I. You don't fight what I'm about to do to you…and I don't kill the one you love the most. Who is it?" he asked Kili, turning his head to face the companions. "Is it him?" he asked when he saw Kili's eyes widen at the way his brother was being restrained. Slowly, he stroked a hand down his neck. "Good. The blond, then. Don't resist what's to happen…and he won't be killed. Are we agreed?"

"No! Kili, _NO!_" Fili shouted desperately before his mouth was stopped with some unknown gag, although he still continued to struggle, begging Kili with his eyes when even that failed. Kili looked away from him, though, fear in his eyes as he looked up at the elf king. He didn't exactly agree…but he didn't fight, either.

"Good," Thranduil continued softly, parting his robes and revealing just how hard he was beneath them before glancing back at the other dwarves. "And if any of you take even one step forward, the boy will be killed. You _will watch this,_" he ordered, mostly at Thorin, who glared and twisted and growled, but did nothing, just as he was bid.

While Kili watched in mild horror, Thranduil slowly undid his belt and pushed down the rest of his clothing, revealing his swollen, red cock. If it was possible, the poor babe blanched even further.

Thranduil took his prick in hand, fondling it as he showed it off to the young prince…every last inch that was about to enter his virgin body.

"You've never tasted anything like this before, have you, little one," he crooned, as if to a child. "Open up your mouth for me."

For a moment, Kili hesitated, but then he parted his lips just slightly and the elf king pushed forward, pausing with just the bulbous head of his prick in his mouth. Thranduil groaned softly at the feeling of moist heat beginning to engulf him. For several minutes, he just stood like that, enjoying the feeling and the horror in the young dwarf's eyes as he held completely still, not daring to move.

"I'm the first," Thranduil said quietly as he stroked Kili's hair, pushing even further in. "No other cock has ever touched this beautiful body. Do you feel me, Kili? Do you feel the _size_ of me?" he asked as he thrust all the way in.

Kili gagged as the large shaft went down his throat, but the elf king was merciless, locking his fingers in his dark hair and forcibly holding him down on his sex, sneering as he listened to the boy choke and watched him struggle briefly. The sneer only widened when he heard Fili crying out through his gag, tortured by his brother's suffering.

Once he had been buried fully inside the lovely young thing, Thranduil continued to thrust in and out, pounding furiously into his prisoner as he moaned with pleasure. He had never been with a dwarf before, but he thought he might consider it with Kili…just to be able to desecrate more of this nubile, virgin body. Perhaps the prince could be persuaded to come to his bed…or a deal could be made. Thranduil hardly noticed the tears gathering in his victim's eyes as he continued to violate him.

Kili, on the other hand, could have died right there. Aside from the fact that he could hardly breathe, he was defiled…shamed…_raped_ before the eyes of his companions…of his _brother._ How would he ever be able to look them in the eyes again?

Thrusting even harder, Thranduil continued to force Kili's mouth down on his prick, panting in excitement as he watched every inch of himself disappear inside that impudent mouth. When he finally came, it was in one long, hot burst, every drop spilling down Kili's throat and into his stomach.

For a moment, Thranduil held himself there, fully buried down the young dwarf's throat, making sure he had taken every drop of him. When he finally pulled out, only a mere dribble of semen was left trailing from the corner of his mouth.

Almost immediately, the boy began to cough violently, pain in each hacking gasp. When he looked like he might be sick, though, Thranduil quickly knelt in front of him, beginning to rub his throat.

"No, no, no. You won't get away that easily. You'll _keep_ my seed, little Kili…every drop of it inside you…_filling_ you. Let your body forever bear my seed as a reminder of what happens to those who cross me…and I think you will bear my seed many times more before you and I part company…if you want your precious brother to live, that is," he said, whispering the last part so that only Kili could hear it.

At this threat, Kili just couldn't take anymore. He broke down in tears, each salty drop a mournful dirge for his lost virginity. Smirking, Thranduil shoved Kili down the stairs, his body falling at Thorin's feet. The moment Fili was released, he was at Kili's side, cradling him in his arms and whispering soothingly to him while he glared poison at Thranduil. Thorin just stood, staring at their captor with a look of quiet rage.

"What? No more threats, little king?" the elf asked him. "No promises of the retribution to fall on my head for my crimes?"

"I don't _need_ to threaten you, elf. For all I am sorrowed and angered at what you have done to my sister's child, it is not _I_ who will avenge him. Fili will _murder_ you for what you have done to his brother. It may not be today…or even a year from now, but he will certainly make you pay for what you have done."

When Thranduil looked into the blond dwarf's eyes, he could see it was true. Fili would either avenge his brother's honor…or he would die trying. Again, the king smirked.

"I look forward to it. Take them away," he ordered the guards, who quickly led the dwarves from the throne room as Thranduil tucked himself back in and sat down upon his throne once more.

As Fili carried Kili from the chamber, all the elf king could think about was that lovely young thing spread out on a bed beneath him, panting and begging for more. Oh, yes…he would have young Kili; he would have _all_ of him. Kili _would_ make a deal. He would have no choice in the matter.

"I look forward to our next coupling, my little one. I look forward to it indeed," he said, smiling to himself as he reached a hand back down his trousers. Already, the thoughts of Kili's body were waking him up again.

XxX


End file.
